Build Your Own Mech Wiki
Due to the Revolution update, A lot of things have changed and are still changing. Many articles need to be updated or they are obsolete. We are sorry for the problem and we will try to figure out how to fix these problems so more people in our community can access the information they need to create their imagination. ''-The Build Your Own Mech Wiki Team'' Build Your Own Mech Build Your Own Mech is a game on ROBLOX where your creativity and building skills are just as important as your combat skills. With deadly spikes and destructive bumpers at your disposal, create a mech to defeat your opponents, or join others to create even bigger things in battle in Build Your Own Mech you can make anything you can think of from tanks to huge mechs with missles come to destroy and build your imagination into a reality but sadly do to hackers was shut down. Public Groups 'Private Group' . . . Games Sections Roles Needed * Writers Experienced BYM players who can offer their knowledge to truly make the wikia the go-to place for information. * Makers Video creators who can create video tutorials. * Others Think you can be an asset to this wikia in another way? Talk to me about it. Wikia contributors should join this group as well contact Aesura or sharky99 (via twitter @GameDevShark) about getting involved. Things You Should NOT Add! * Mech Stories Writing fiction in a wikia where people come for information is confusing and unnecessary. If enough people ARE interested in writing stories, however, a new forum may be a possibility. * Mech Pages Like the stories, we don't need to clutter up the search bars with pages about your mechs. Like the stories as well, a new forum may be a possibility if enough people are interested in showing their mechs. * Facts Things that you are not so sure of yourself. Either test it in game (And remember to test it 3 times to make sure it works everytime) or don't write about it. * Pages Pages about yourself. As great as a mech builder you might be, I doubt people would come here to read about you. If they did, they would have just went to your ROBLOX profile. * Duplicates Look for pages that may have been written, before you write it. If it does exist, feel free to add on to it. The list is flexible and obvious things like spam and swearing in pages (though the swearing is fine on the forums if kept to a minimum) will not be tolerated. If any of the above pages are written, no matter how much information was put into it, they will be deleted. BYM was made in 2009 and has 200 average players a day when it was open it currently has 1 Million favorites and has been built off of Non FE-Enabled script and when ROBLOX forced all games to have FE-Enabled BYM was affected harshly it may open in a few months. Category:Browse